Frayeur
by Emy64
Summary: Wyatt se découvre une nouvelle source de pouvoir. Le futur a bien changé, c'est un gentil Wyatt. INCESTE


Titre : Frayeur

Couple : Wyatt/Chris

Rating : K

Warning : **Inceste**

Note : Il y aura une suite à l'OS 'Envie de famille', dans laquelle Chris appren dra ce qui l'attend.

* * *

Pov omniscient

Titre : Frayeur

Pov omniscient

Le calme régnait au Manoir. Le jour pointait à peine le bout de son nez, et tout était paisible. La maison familiale n'avait jamais présenté une barrière magique aussi forte qu'en ce jour. Si un démon pénétrait dans la demeure il serait diablement doué… Et Wyatt se tenait déjà prêt à l'exploser. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, pour consolider leur barricade anti-démon, et il était maintenant debout depuis un moment, mais il ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Chris dormait encore.

La journée de la veille avait vraiment été rude. Le blond avait cru perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même quand, au détour d'un combat avec une bande de démons qu'ils avaient peut-être un peu sous-estimés, Chris s'était retrouvé à terre, en sang. Les deux frères avaient l'habitude de prendre des attaques diverses, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu de se retrouver face à autant de démons de niveau supérieur. Evidemment, comme ce n'était pas une bataille rangée, c'était plus dur à gérer. Deux contre une centaine c'est quand même un gros challenge. Les deux jeunes hommes s'en étaient vraiment bien tirés, en dégageant avec une relative facilitée une bonne moitié. Puis les démons s'étaient concentrés sur Chris, le sachant plus faible. La différence était pourtant infime… mais le monde sous-terrain le savait…

Fou de rage en constatant que son cadet était à terre, Wyatt avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie, se découvrant une puissance sous-jacente. Des ondes de choc avaient parcouru la caverne humide, faisant exploser tous les démons sur son passage. Le blond, haletant, s'était retrouvé seul dans ces lieux sordides, le brun blessé inconscient juste derrière lui.

Wyatt n'avait pas perdu de temps ensuite, s'éclipsant avec son cadet dans les bras, pour le déposer sur le lit de sa propre chambre et l'avait débarrassé de ses vêtements pour le soigner. Pour la toute première fois ses mains avaient libéré ces petites étincelles bleues si puissantes, régénérant la peau mutilée, brûlée en profondeur. Encore tremblant d'émotion, l'ainé avait constaté que son frère ne semblait même pas avoir été blessé. Mais il avait besoin de repos… il n'était pas passé bien loin de la main de l'ange de la mort…

Le blond l'avait veillé à chaque fois qu'il ne semait pas des obstacles aux démons dans le Manoir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait une frayeur pareille. Plus jamais il n'aurait les yeux plus gros que le ventre devant une telle assemblée de démons, il se l'était promis. Plus jamais ça…

Sentant que son lien magique s'agitait un peu, Wyatt s'occupa de préparer un plateau pour qu'il puisse prendre le premier repas de la journée directement au lit. De peur de trébucher dans les escaliers, il s'éclipsa directement dans sa chambre avec et le déposa sur la table de nuit pour venir s'assoir si le lit, près de son cadet qui se réveillait lentement.

_ Bien le bonjour, chantonna-t-il d'une voix douce. Alors, comment ça va ? Mal quelque part ?

Chris remua un peu, clignant difficilement des yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas de la veille, pas si tôt à son réveil. Pourtant une brûlure particulièrement vive le ramena au combat qu'il avait mené le soir précédent.

_ L'épaule, grogna douloureusement Chris.

Il s'étonnait de n'avoir mal que là d'ailleurs. Il avait reçu l'attaque groupée de plein fouet. Vraiment, ils ne l'avaient pas raté… Wyatt, contrarié d'avoir manqué cette plaie, se plaça aussitôt derrière son frère qu'il aida à s'installer sur le flanc avant d'étendre sa main au dessus de l'omoplate salement brûlée. Comme la veille, il se concentra sur tout ce que lui évoquait Chris, sur tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun, sur tous leurs rires et sourires complices, sur tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre… Ce furent de petites étincelles bleues qui matérialisèrent les vagues d'amour pur qui s'échappaient de Wyatt, rétablissement la parfaite unité de la peau et supprimant la douleur.

Assez fier d'avoir soulagé la douleur de son frère, Wyatt lui adressa un grand sourire en s'asseyant face à lui. Le brun ignora cependant ce geste chaleureux, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour pouvoir voir son épaule. Mais le constat était immuable : il était soigné…

_ Hey ! Pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu savais guérir ? Depuis quand on a des secrets l'un pour l'autre ?s'offusqua Chris éberlué.

_ C'est tout nouveau. Depuis hier soir pour être précis…

Devant la gêne que le plus jeune sentait dans la voix de son frère, il préféra dériver sur un autre sujet. Ça pouvait paraître froid, mais il préférait voir le côté pratique de cette évolution de pouvoir.

_ C'est pratique. On n'aura plus besoin d'aller implorer tante Paige pour un peu de sa magie…

Wyatt hocha la tête. Leur tante ne voulait plus les voir depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle refusait son héritage de sorcière, et avait même bridé les pouvoirs –pourtant minimes- de ses enfants. Il fallait vraiment qu'un de ses neveux soit à l'article de la mort pour qu'elle accepte d'user de la magie… et même là c'était laborieux…

Décidé à passer une bonne journée Chris s'étira de tout son séant en bâillant. Il prit alors conscience qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, et qu'un parfum de café flottait autour de lui. Alléché, il dirigea son regard en direction du liquide plein de caféine et découvrit un plein plateau de croissants, toasts et confitures.

_ Tu m'as préparé le petit-déjeuner ! On fête quelque chose ?s'émerveilla le brun presque candide.

Son ainé lui adressa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il était incapable de répondre, sa gorge était trop serrée. Il ne réalisait que trop qu'il avait failli perdre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans sa vie… Combien de fois il avait voulu échanger tous ses pouvoirs rien que pour pouvoir mener une existence parfaitement banale aux côtés de son frère… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pour le protéger il devait sans cesse risquer sa vie, gardant ainsi l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal dans ce monde qui s'en moquait éperdument. Leur tâche n'était pas gratifiante, et pourtant il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle. Malheureusement c'était tombé sur eux.

_ Wyatt… Ce qui s'est passé hier c'est de la routine… Je vais bien, lui assura Chris en devinant ses angoisses.

_ C'est pas passé loin… Je refuse de te perdre, comme on a perdu papa et maman… Je ne le supporterais pas…

L'évocation du double meurtre de leurs parents lesta le cœur du cadet. Des années après c'était toujours aussi dur d'en parler… Ils avaient vengé ces morts, au centuple même, mais la douleur ne disparaissait pas… Leur restant de famille les avait abandonnés à cette occasion. Leurs tantes avaient arrêté la magie et rompu tout contact avec eux. Ne restait que Victor, leur grand-père, qui seul veillait encore sur eux à la mesure de ses capacités de mortel. Il était la seule source d'affection extérieure à leur duo soudé…

_ Voyons Wyatt, tu es la créature la plus puissante de ce monde ! Rien ne peut t'atteindre !tenta le brun.

Parier tout sur l'humour était risqué, mais c'était l'arme de prédilection de Chris. Ou plutôt sa défense favorite… Mais cette fois-ci ça ne marchait pas, le sujet était bien trop sérieux, bien trop grave… mortellement grave…

_ Ta mort me détruirait… Je ne suis pas infaillible…

Une corde douloureusement frémit dans le cœur des deux garçons, si étroitement liés qu'ils ne savaient pas bien de qui le choc venait. Peut-être les deux…

_ On a bien survécu à la mort de papa et maman… On nous a jamais caché que la mort ferait partie de notre quotidien… On finit par s'adapter à toutes les situations…

C'était à peu de choses près ce que leur avaient servi les fondateurs quand ils étaient devenus orphelins.

_ Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi Chris…

Que pouvait opposer le brun à ça ? Rien… Lui-même n'aurait pas envie de continuer à vivre, à combattre, si quelqu'un lui enlevait Wyatt… Ils avaient déjà eu les épaules solides pour survivre à leur statut d'orphelins, mais là c'était hors de question ! Il ne tenait plus qu'à eux de faire en sorte que la situation ne se présente pas…

_ Tu n'auras pas à le faire, lui promit le cadet touché.

Wyatt s'imprégna de cette promesse pour apaiser son cœur déjà tant supplicié, et fondit dans les bras de son petit-frère, entourant sa taille fine de ses bras musclés. Son visage vint se loger dans le torse ciselé de Chris, qui entoura sa nuque de ses mains pour venir perdre ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds si courts. La faim disparut au profit de ce moment de tendresse. Pas qu'ils soient rares au Manoir, mais celui-ci était plus solennel.

Inconscients que le temps continuait à s'écouler, les deux frères s'allongèrent sans y faire vraiment attention, et Morphée vint les border. Le poids de Wyatt pesant sur son cadet, et le cœur de Chris battant sous l'oreille de son ainé, les deux jeunes hommes purent dormir paisiblement, rattrapant leurs heures de sommeil perdues dans les combats incessants. Dans l'étreinte de l'autre rien ne pouvait leur arriver.

Ils se battraient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, avec le moindre résidu de pouvoir qui subsisterait dans leurs veines, l'un pour l'autre. L'amour n'est-elle pas la plus puissance source d'énergie après tout ? Or les deux frères ne manquaient ni de magie ni d'amour. Les deux avaient toujours été entremêlés entre eux… L'amour d'un frère, d'un ami, d'un compagnon,

C'était en découvrant cet amour démesuré entre les deux frères que Cupidon s'était décidé à prendre sa retraite. Il avait cru qu'il avait perdu la main, qu'il était incapable de reconnaître l'Amour, et pourtant il avait trouvé sa plus grande source…

FIN


End file.
